I'm With Him
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: (Sequel of Dreamt Romance) After witnessing Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing in the forest Kagome concocts a plan with the others to get him to realize his feelings...by pretending she likes a certain perverted monk.
1. Plan Put Into Play

I'm With Him By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: Yo no tengo Inuyasha.  
  
Sakura's Note: Hello to all. Here's my newest fic, ready and waiting for you to read. ^_^  
  
Incase some of you don't know this fic was first an idea inn my ff.net notebook, containing 45 ideas so far. Anyway, I decided that my story 'Dreamt Romance' was the perfect prologue to this story.  
  
You might want to go read Dreamt Romance so you can get an idea of all that's happened before this. The beginning of this is probably easy to follow but incase you want to read it, please review. ^_^;;  
  
So, instead of listening to me ramble, scroll down for chapter one.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: Plan Put Into Play  
  
~Both Inuyasha and Kikyo in a clearing, soaking wet, kissing.~  
  
"Oh gods," Kagome gasped, clutching at her side. She had to get back to the camp, forget all this. What was wrong with her?  
  
She'd never acted this angsty about Inuyasha and Kikyo before.  
  
Why did she have to suffer?  
  
~Both Inuyasha and Kikyo in a clearing, soaking wet, kissing.~  
  
It continued to rush through her mind like a herd of rampaging bulls.  
  
"Kagome-sama!"  
  
She had been too busy in thought to realize she had found her way back to the campsite.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what happened?" Sango rushed up, Hiraikotsu above her head as a shelter from the heavy rain.  
  
"Oh, Sango!" Kagome felt like her heart had just burst, she collapsed on the sodden ground and welcomed the shoulder Sango offered.  
  
Miroku stayed silent, wrapping his purple robe over the distraught girl's shoulders.  
  
"Kagome-chan . . ." Sango stood, helping her friend up with her and leading her towards the shack they'd found. "What happened?"  
  
"I was going to tell him but- the forest - they kissed. It's ruined, I was going to tell him and now I-I can't! Sango, I can't!" the older girl seemed to finally grasp the concept.  
  
The miko continued to sob, slowly falling into a deep sleep in the shelter of the shed.  
  
*  
  
The rain had let up minutes after Kagome had cried herself to sleep. "She's taking this really hard. Didn't you say this has happened before, Lord Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, but she had not yet come to terms with her feelings, I suppose. Now it's different, she'd been set on telling him, and when he acted the way he did this morning and then the kiss, it demolished all her hope.  
  
"Why does Kami-sama torture them so much? It's obvious to see they love each other, yet there are so many obstacles blocking the path."  
  
"That's what makes love hard," Miroku paused at the forest's edge, "the obstacles that test its strength."  
  
"We need to do something, make him realize what he's losing as we speak." Sango sighed, leaning up against the trunk of a tree, "The baka doesn't get it the way it is now."  
  
"If we could get someone to fall for her here, someone that he would think twice about killing when Kagome was around . . . Maybe jealousy would make him realize."  
  
"We couldn't get Kouga." the demon exterminator focused her magenta eyes up at the sunset.  
  
"No, Inuyasha would kill him before his hand was on her shoulder. Then there's that Hobo boy-"  
  
"Hojo. But he's in the future, we couldn't bring him here. We need someone who he could tolerate. Someone that he's known for a while and doesn't think of as an enemy yet. Someone who would catch him by surpri-" Sango stopped, looking at the monk beside her.  
  
"What? I'm thinking-"  
  
"MIROKU!" The monk in question jumped.  
  
"Wh-what is it Sango? Is something wrong?"  
  
"You!"  
  
Miroku blinked, "Yes, it's me. Sango, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"No! I mean you! *You* can be that guy!" Miroku backed up, taken aback.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Sango . . ."  
  
"What do you mean? You travel with us, your perverted instincts would drive him insane, Kagome wouldn't have a problem with it. If you tried something funny she'd just slap you in private! And the best thing is . . .you wouldn't be groping me!" Sango jumped into the air, clapping her hands happily. "He won't be touching me," she sang, "he won't be touching me!"  
  
Miroku scratched the back of his head, "But, Inuyasha-"  
  
She finally seemed to understand, "You're not *afraid* of Inuyasha, are you?"  
  
"NO!" Miroku snapped, causing Sango to take a step back. "Of course not!" he waited for a response, but none came.  
  
"Kagome!" she was already halfway to the shack.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha sighed, why did Kikyo keep having to do that?! Last time it was putting him under trance, this time paralyzing his legs, all to get a damned kiss! She hadn't agreed to release him until sunrise, which had felt like eternity. Then he'd spent hours trying to find Kagome, even going back to her time was to no avail.  
  
He walked into the clearing, blocking the sun from his eyes, to find the girl he had spent hours trying to find sitting there, laughing.  
  
"Kagome! Where the hell were you?!" Inuyasha stomped towards her, wearing a scowl that would have made Kikyo's eyes widen.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, where've you been?" Kagome looked up at Miroku's words.  
  
"Inuyasha, where were you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question, wench-"  
  
"Don't talk to her like that," Miroku glared, "She didn't do anything." Kagome smiled graciously at the monk, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What-?" Inuyasha looked at the situation in front of him in shock. Why was Kagome acting so nice towards the monk? Why was her *head* on his shoulder?!  
  
"What the hell's going on here?" Inuyasha practically growled, looking from monk to miko.  
  
Both traded looks, then looking up at the hanyou, making him feel uneasy.  
  
"Well, uh, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" he scowled, keeping a fixed glare on the lavender-eyed monk.  
  
"I'm, um," Kagome suddenly remembered.  
  
~Both Inuyasha and Kikyo in a clearing, soaking wet, kissing.~  
  
She never knew how confident she could be in a master plan until that moment. "Well, Inuyasha, "I'm with him."  
  
***  
  
So, there's the first chapter. ^_^ Short, but the other chapters will be longer, usually the first chapter is always the shortest for me.  
  
Based on how popular this story is it'll help determine how fast I update. If it's a big hit then of course they'll be around two updates a week. If it isn't all that popular they'll be a bit less frequent.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	2. It's Quiet, Too Quiet

I'm With Him - Chapter 2 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: Eenie, meanie, minie, mo, catch the tiger by the toe, if he roars let him go, eenie, meanie, minie, mo.  
  
Sakura's Note: I felt a bit random for the disclaimer, ha ha. I'm very glad how big of a success this story has been. I've gotten a lot of emails throughout my time at ff.net about how I get inspired to write my stories. There is no *one* place that I rely on to get inspired, it comes from all over the place.  
  
I'm quite a scatter brain and so sometimes at school my mind drifts off to other things, and half of them can be turned into fics. Music, movies, friends, even the names of very complicated figures in math have been known to give me the ideas I need to write a fanfic. So, all I need to say to you on that note is to just relax and the thoughts will come to you, try to get a bit more than the idea at first and you're set.  
  
Anyway, back to the other blabber of the author. ^_~  
  
A good estimate of length for this story would be around 17 chapters, give or take a few. That depends on how long I make the chapters as well, and how inspired I am.  
  
(Also( if you could do me the favor of telling me the name of the story that I'm about to describe if you know it? It's about Inuyasha being in some kind of place where Kagome's dad works. Rin speaks her sentences backwards, she's one of the patients there. Kagome comes and visits and meets Inuyasha. He is thought to be deaf. I remember reading it a while ago but never bookmarked it and now I would really like to continue reading. If you know the name please add it in your review or an email. Arigatou!  
  
Thanks to: Everyone who reviewed Dreamt Romance and those who reviewed this chapter. I appreciate all of them more than you know. Although they are not the most important thing about writing fan fiction I still love them with all my heart. ^_^  
  
And now onto chapter two. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2: It's Quiet. . .Too Quiet  
  
"What do you mean 'you're with him'?" Inuyasha drawled, his chest heaving with every breath.  
  
Kagome blinked, "I thought it was obvious." The pearl-gray-eyed girl blushed, "He's my boyfriend."  
  
The hanyou could feel the weight in his chest falling to his feet, the words were like bombs, shattering and destroying everything he had secretly hoped for. Just as fast as the angst had burrowed into his heart anger filled his mouth.  
  
Wait.  
  
~"Listen for once Inuyasha, I am no longer after Kagome. She has someone . . . Else," Kouga let out a long breath before standing up to head back to his cave.~  
  
'You mean. . .*Miroku* was that someone else?!'  
  
"How the hell can you be with this pervert?!" Inuyasha practically roared, his fists halfway towards the monk. "You(!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome watched in satisfaction as the hybrid smashed to the ground, cursing obscenities to the ground.  
  
The clearing became quiet with anticipation as the hanyou rose calmly to his feet. With a deep breath he turned, grabbing the hilt of Tetsusaiga, "When the damn monk grabs your ass don't come running to me."  
  
Both priest and priestess blinked, looking at each other with confused expressions before looking back at the calm, collected Inuyasha before them.  
  
Sango stood up from her spot at the shack with Kirara, watching with interest at his reaction. 'It's working!' "Um, Kirara seems to be doing a bit better, Kagome, I think she can handle travel again."  
  
"I'm glad, she seemed to be suffering because of the rain." Kagome smiled, standing up next to Miroku. "Where's Shippou?"  
  
"Oh, he's been sleeping before you came back from the woods," Sango glanced over at Inuyasha, his anger rekindling. "I haven't been able to wake him up at all."  
  
"Wake the brat up, we should be looking for Shikon shards, not lying out in the grass all staring into each other's eyes." Inuyasha released his sword, glaring at Miroku. "Ready?"  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched.  
  
She was giggling again.  
  
Giggling at something that *monk* was saying. . .  
  
She didn't laugh at things he said!  
  
How could this have happened? Wasn't it her that had said that he wasn't her type?  
  
"He isn't touching me, he isn't touching me!" Inuyasha looked to his right to see an extremely cheerful demon exterminator continuing to hum her very catchy melody, a blissful look on her face.  
  
"I guess you have something to be happy about," Inuyasha muttered, side- glancing her once again. Sango turned, blushing because of her song but nodded anyway. "Well at least you're- WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Sango spun around, Hiraikotsu off her back and in her hands, "What is it?"  
  
"MIROKU! GET YOUR HAND OFF KAGO-"  
  
Kagome crossed her arms, "What is the *matter* with you?"  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you? Letting that damned perverted monk to grope you!"  
  
"What are you talking about? His hand is on my back. God, calm down. The way you're acting people would think I'm cheating on you."  
  
The hanyou silenced, spinning back around with a faster pace. "Come on, we have to reach the village before dark."  
  
Sango rose an eyebrow, winking at the 'couple' before resuming her own pace, stroking Kirara absently while humming her new favorite melody.  
  
*  
  
"Miroku-kun got us rooms for the night!" Kagome beamed, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist. Thankfully he was actually listening to what Sango had said about what he could and couldn't do.  
  
How had she done that anyway?  
  
~ "Now listen up, Miroku. If you do ONE thing that I said you couldn't while we're doing this then I SWEAR you will never be able to ask another woman to have your child again!" Sango roared, her fist close to the monk's face.  
  
"Well, Sango, kissing isn't exactly *needed* in reproduction. . . I guess I could live without my mouth."  
  
"Stop being a smart ass. . ." Sango muttered, still clutching the him by the collar, "That's not what I was planning on making you live without. . ." The monk's eyes widened.  
  
"O-ok Sango, a-anything to help Kagome." 'Gods, she is scary. . .'~  
  
She'd have to ask Sango-chan sometime. . .  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha looked away, "Probably by claiming there was an evil aura about. Why this town, Miroku? A lot of pretty girls here?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you insult me with your words. I have the only pretty girl I'll ever need right here." Although the hanyou glared, thinking of Kagome, it was another name that came to Miroku's mind.  
  
Kagome looked from the heated half demon to her fake beau in anticipation. She could just see the rubber band between them stretching more and more as the day went on.  
  
"Anyway, the innkeeper said we can have as many rooms as we need, his wife even said she'd bring us some food later tonight." Miroku smiled, "So I should get two rooms, right?"  
  
Inuyasha growled, "You are such a pervert. . . She is not staying in the same room with you!"  
  
"That's not what I was-"  
  
"Oh, of course she is!" Everyone turned to see an elderly woman, her eyes slits in thought. "What man and wife do not share the same room?"  
  
"Wha- They aren't-"  
  
"Hush," the old woman waved a passive hand at the half demon, "Come with me, you two, I'll show you to your room."  
  
'Oh no. . .Kagome-chan!' Sango rushed forward, "With all due respect, I think we should get two separate. . .rooms. . ." the aged woman was already hobbling towards the inn, a very nervous miko looking back pleadingly at her best friend.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed, "Who cares?" With that the hanyou walked towards the entrance to the inn, being directed to a room without much effort.  
  
The two were practically pushed into the room with a playful wink from the manager's wife. Both left muttering objections to an empty doorway.  
  
Well, this was interesting.  
  
Kagome blinked, shaking all thoughts from her head as she surveyed the room. Maybe it wasn't as bad as her mind was allowing, besides, what *exactly* had the elderly woman been suggesting? The young miko swept the room with her pearl gray eyes.  
  
One futon- red.  
  
One blanket- red.  
  
One window- with red drapery.  
  
Candles.  
  
Extra thick walls- from what she could tell- red lilies painted around as a border.  
  
Ok, now she knew what the lady was suggesting.  
  
Wow. Wonder how they kept the floor so clea- not important right now. Right *now* she had to figure out something for this awkward setting.  
  
One way to do that.  
  
"Miroku- um," the monk stayed with his back turned to her, staring at the very interesting, very flowery wall. Suddenly he turned, a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I guess we make the best out of this. . ." he mumbled.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The houshi waved a hand, his eyes dancing with laughter. "You know me all too well, Kagome. I meant, with a nice room like this there must be *something* we can do to pass the time until they bring the food." Noticing Kagome's face still fretful he walked to the window, pinning the cloth to the side. "I decided I'd rather listen to Sango than try anything," Miroku sighed, still staring out the window, "Don't worry. I don't think of you like that."  
  
"What exactly did she say to make you so. . .non-Miroku-like?"  
  
Miroku turned, a semi-terrified look flashing past his face, "Oh nothing. Nothing!"  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha. . .could you stop leaning on the wall? It's embarrassing." Shippou sighed, seeing his plea would go unheard. "People are gonna think you're a pervert, you know, listening into the newly wed room like that. . ."  
  
"Could you shut up? I'm trying to see if he's trying to pull anything funny!" Inuyasha pressed his ear closer to the wall, ignoring the concerned looks from the villagers.  
  
"I'm sleeping with Sango and Kirara tonight, I'm too ashamed to say I know you," Shippou whispered, inching away. "Ew! Look at the pervert at the inn!"  
  
"Why you-! What the hell are all of you looking at?!" Inuyasha growled, "Don't you have anything better to do than butt into other people's lives?"  
  
. . .  
  
That wasn't what he was doing, of course.  
  
This was different.  
  
This was Kagome.  
  
He was checking up on her, not butting in.  
  
The whispers of the villagers slowly found their way into the extremely red room, another voice cursing strings of profanities a mile long.  
  
"Come here," Miroku whispered, his head inches from the inn's wall.  
  
Kagome looked up from her textbook, "What is it? I thought you were supposed to be helping me with my History on Buddhism paper!"  
  
He held up a finger. She blew the bangs from her face, rolling her eyes. Miroku motioned for her to come, mouthing. "Look."  
  
Kagome crawled over, realizing he was whispering for a reason. "Wha-"  
  
Miroku put a finger to his lips, pointing to a very small crack in the wall, which she quickly looked out of, closing one eye tight.  
  
She could make out a fuming Inuyasha, glaring with his ear practically glued to the other side of their wall. Villagers eyeing him and yelling pervert from time to time. She found herself choking on a fit of laughter.  
  
Miroku stood, walking back over to his friend's papers. "So what did you want to know?"  
  
*  
  
It was quiet in there.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
Inuyasha swiveled his other ear around to listen intently on the door.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
He sighed, he'd never admit it but he was tired. The sun lowered behind the mountains, casting long shadows on the inn. People had long ago stopped bothering him, only walking quickly by without a glance.  
  
Looking back angrily at the wall he turned to leave-  
  
"Whew! That was tiring!"  
  
His ear returned to the wall. "What was tiring?!"  
  
Shippou yawned, coming out of the inn, "You're scaring people, can you go inside? You'll be sorry if you don't. . ."  
  
"Who would listen to a midget like you?" Inuyasha growled, trying to peek into the room from a crack in the wall. "Seriously, when are you going to grow?"  
  
"What are you doing? Get away from there!" Inuyasha turned to see the elderly woman from before glaring up at him, the fan she had just hit him with still raised into the air.  
  
"Cut it out Shippou," Inuyasha sighed, "I don't fall for that anymore."  
  
He was struck again.  
  
"Damn it brat! I swear-"  
  
"Inuyasha, what the hell are you talking about?" Shippou lazily walked back out of the inn, a smile crossing his face at the sight. "I warned you."  
  
"Get away from there!" The old woman slapped his face away, "Now! You peeping tom!" Inuyasha dashed away, diving into the inn's entrance just in time to dodge another bashing from the woman.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Miroku looked up from Kagome's Game Boy.  
  
"No. . ." Kagome looked up, "You think something happened to him?"  
  
Miroku sighed, "I don't know, getting what he deserves if it's true. Damn, I was about to catch a Bulbasaur!"  
  
The futuristic girl laughed, "Keep trying." She heard Sango's voice from the other side of the wall. Luckily both Inuyasha and Sango's rooms were on either side of their own. "Kagome-chan!"  
  
Miroku paused his game, looking up in the direction of the demon exterminator's voice with interest.  
  
The raven-haired girl rose an eyebrow, giving a knowing smile in the monks direction before crawling to the wall. "Sango-chan? What is it?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"What is it, Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango lowered her voice even more, "Can you get out of that window?"  
  
Kagome looked over at the window in question, it looked big enough. "Yeah, I think so. Why?"  
  
"The window in my room is the small size as yours, if you can get out and climb into mine then you won't have to worry about Miroku trying anything."  
  
"Hey! I'm insulted!" Miroku hissed indignantly, crossing his arms.  
  
"And I know you," Sango hissed back. A mew showing Kirara agreed.  
  
Miroku silenced, crossing his arms in an overly dramatic pout.  
  
"I'll be over there in a minute Sango-chan."  
  
Kagome yawned, stretching her arms out above her head. Checking her watch she found it to be ten o'clock.  
  
"I'll toss your bag out when you get down," Miroku whispered, indicating the immensely heavy yellow backpack in the corner.  
  
"Arigatou, Miroku." Kagome smiled, going legs-first out the window. Her bag was handed to her, then handed off to Sango, who had been waiting nervously in the next room. She'd seen Inuyasha go past only a few minutes ago.  
  
The girl followed seconds after her bag, landing in a very different scene than the one she had just left. "Thank you, Sango-chan. That felt so awkward!"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Where's Shippou?"  
  
"Oh, the innkeeper's wife made him stay with Inuyasha, saying not even a child should stay with the women." Sango rolled her eyes, "That woman had a little too much sake if you ask me."  
  
"At least he hasn't beaten Miroku to a pulp yet," Kagome muttered, changing the subject.  
  
"I didn't think he would, especially when all you have to do is say sit. Besides, I think we already know he's jealous. I saw him listening in on you two for two hours!" the taijiya giggled, motioning to the door, "He likes you, you won't have to be pretending for too long."  
  
Kagome blushed, "I hope not, it's hard to be with Miroku. I don't think of him that way, and it's awkward."  
  
"You can call this whole thing off, I mean, you don't *have* to do this."  
  
~Both Inuyasha and Kikyo in a clearing, soaking wet, kissing.~  
  
"No, I can't think of any other way to see if he cares."  
  
"How about asking him?" Sango looked out the window.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who came up with this," Kagome reasoned, more to herself than anyone. "It'll work, right? He won't just pretend like nothing's wrong or try and kill Miroku, will he?"  
  
"Calm down, Kagome-chan, breathe. You know Inuyasha has a hard time showing his feelings, but there has been more than one time when you were gone that he unintentionally showed how worried he was. The time you left because of the whole Kouga thing he stared into the well like it would tell him the meaning of life."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh, she'd have loved to see that. Thank the gods she had a friend like Sango, and a friend like Miroku who would actually play along.  
  
That was her last coherent thought before falling into a deep, welcomed sleep.  
  
*  
  
"What was tiring? Huh?!" Shippou jumped up, looking in all directions for the owner of the voice. With a sigh his brain finally processed the information, realizing who exactly it belonged to.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou rubbed his eyes, groggily looking over at the hanyou, "Can you go to SLEEP? What's going o-"  
  
"Shut up! I can't hear!" Inuyasha growled, covering the kitsune's mouth and holding him up to the wall. "Do you hear it?"  
  
His eyes slowly drooped, his mind fighting to stay awake lest Inuyasha shake him to death to wake him, "H-hear what?"  
  
"Exactly." He dropped the child, ignoring the scowl on his face. "It's quiet. . .too quiet. What is he doing to her in there?! I swear if-"  
  
"He's not doing anything! It's called sleeping." Shippou crawled back to his futon, falling back off into dreamland. The last words from his mouth, "You should try it sometime."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, leaning his head back onto the wall. Why was she with the damned monk? After all that talk of him and Sango loving each other. . .  
  
Yet Sango seemed to be fine with it, hell, she even had made up a song, new lyrics being added all the time.  
  
With a final sigh he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him.  
  
'I'm not giving in to that perverted monk. . .  
  
Kagome. . .'  
  
***  
  
Well, there's another chapter. Please R&R, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura. 


	3. No One Would Wait Forever

I'm With Him - Chapter 3 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: Ha ha! You don't own Inuyasha! And I- don't either. . .*sighs* Never mind. . .  
  
Sakura's Note: Not much to say this time around except thank you to everyone who reviewed, they all mean a lot to me. For the sake of posting this quickly I won't individually thank everyone like I usually do. A reoccurring thing nowadays, but bare with me. School has returned with a vengeance and I need a little time to re-sort everything.  
  
So, thank you to everyone who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to all of you!  
  
^_^  
  
So, yeah, um. . .  
  
Oh, yeah, Enjoy!  
  
^_~  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Kagome blinked slowly, allowing her pearl gray eyes to adjust to the sunlight overtaking the room. Seeing how the walls were yellow it felt as if she were standing on the sun, the heat from her sleeping bag only adding to the effect. It was then she felt something nudge her, something telling her it was the second time.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango whispered, "Inuyasha hasn't left his room yet, now's the perfect time to sneak out to get something to eat."  
  
The fifteen year old groaned, rubbing her left eye as she crawled out of bed, almost being blinded by the sudden burst of sunshine. "Sango-chan, must we have the window so. . .*open*?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to close it last night." Sango yawned, pulling the curtains together before walking across the room to gather up her toiletries. "You coming to the springs?"  
  
"They have one here?"  
  
"Yeah, some of the village women told me about it. It's about a mile away." Sango grabbed up Hiraikotsu, "I was going to take Kirara."  
  
"Sure," Kagome smiled, "After yesterday I'd love one."  
  
*  
  
"Aahhh! This is so nice. . ." Kagome leaned back farther into the hot, steamy water.  
  
"You are *so* right!" Sango let out a relaxed sigh, diving under the small waterfall to remove all the shampoo. "And you know what's even better?"  
  
"Miroku not being here?"  
  
"Miroku not being here!" Sango echoed, splashing water all over the sleeping demon cat. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Because you've said it about five times, Sango-chan." the auburn haired girl blushed.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"You're really happy about all of this, aren't you?" Kagome drawled, cocking a brow. "I would think you might have- never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, forget I said anything." Sango eyed her for a moment before going back to scrubbing. 'I thought she'd miss all his attention. . .'  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha groaned, he hadn't gotten any valuable sleep, only the kind that made him toss and turn- and bruise his ego when Shippou made fun of him in the morning. Of course, he'd made sure the kitsune wouldn't be doing any of that anytime soon too.  
  
He left the room, slipping by the innkeeper's wife unnoticed, down the hall, past Sango's room, past Kago-  
  
He quickly peeked inside. He held in a gasp. It was awful! It was disturbing!  
  
. . .It was so *red*.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, both Kagome and Miroku's scents mixed in the air. That's when he noticed something he would murder Miroku for.  
  
Only one bed.  
  
"MIROKU!" Inuyasha roared, rushing down the hall. "I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
The monk popped up from a group of girls, rushing towards the sound of the hanyou's voice before he could see.  
  
"Well Good Morning, Inuyasha." Miroku smiled, "And it really *is* a *good* morning."  
  
"You PERVERT!" Inuyasha growled, "How dare you do that to Kagome?!" Miroku rose a brow in confusion.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"You deflowered Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed the houshi's collar, raising him up toward the wall.  
  
"No I didn't! I'd never do that to her!" Miroku kicked the hanyou in the stomach, falling back gracefully to the ground. "How dare you say something so. . .so. . .*wrong*?! I slept on the futon and she in her sleeping bag."  
  
"Inuyasha! What's going on?" Kagome rushed up to the two men, "What happened? Why were you both yelling-"  
  
"Don't lie to me monk! I smelled you both on that bed, you damned liar!"  
  
"You smelled the *bed*?!" Kagome shrieked, still being ignored.  
  
"We were sitting on it while I helped her with her homework."  
  
"How can I know you're telling the truth?" Inuyasha growled, grabbing the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Go smell the futon again. . .I guess," Miroku shrugged, enjoying annoying the hanyou further. "It seems like something to pass the time."  
  
"You-"  
  
"What is going on here?!" Sango yelled, surprising everyone with her dramatic entrance. "Stop cock fighting and get ready to go!"  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well?" Sango drawled, folding her arms across her chest, "Did you go deaf from all your yelling?"  
  
"I *am* ready to go!" Inuyasha growled, plopping down stubbornly by the inn. "It's not like I have anything to lug around. . ."  
  
Kagome sighed, slouching her shoulders as she walked back into the inn, "Whatever. Just don't kill Miroku-kun, ok?"  
  
"Keh."  
  
Miroku ignored the girl's last comment before heading back in himself. 'That was close. . .'  
  
"Monk." Miroku turned at the door, looking back at the slightly calmer hybrid.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"So, you didn't do anything?"  
  
He looked into the hanyou's honey orbs, recognizing the look in them as hope. "No. Nothing."  
  
The hanyou nodded, releasing the hilt of his sword before heading back in.  
  
*  
  
"Miroku and Kagome have been missing a while, haven't they?" Shippou jumped up atop Inuyasha's steaming head.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"What do you think they're doing?"  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
"They're a weird couple, aren't they? I mean, I always thought you and Kagome would get together. . ."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"  
  
"They look nice together, though."  
  
"That's it!" Inuyasha growled, "I'm sick of your mouth! Kagome this. Miroku that. Don't you ever get *tired* of the subject?!"  
  
"No."  
  
Sango turned around lazily, watching in little satisfaction as the kitsune was knocked to the ground, a fresh new bump adorning his head. 'They don't look good together.'  
  
*  
  
"So, how long are we gonna walk this slow?" Kagome drawled, looking at her watch.  
  
Yup, twenty seconds. Time to take another step.  
  
"Sango said until Inuyasha got annoyed and started fidgeting."  
  
"Do you think that it's happening yet?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Kagome sighed. "That snail just passed us."  
  
"I saw."  
  
"Maybe we should try and catch up." Kagome mused aloud, resuming counting the rocks on the ground. "Ninety three, ninety four, ninety five, ninety six. . ."  
  
Miroku twitched.  
  
"ninety nine, a hundred, hundred one- oh crap, lost count. One. . .two. . ."  
  
"Kagome!" the girl jumped, looking up at the sweaty Miroku with confusion.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please. Don't count anymore rocks."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's alright," Miroku let out a sigh, "Maybe we should catch up."  
  
*  
  
"There they are!" Shippou called, nursing the wound still garnishing his noggin.  
  
Inuyasha emitted a low, warning growl from his throat.  
  
Sango looked up, a faint smile on her face, unreadable emotion in her eyes. "Hey you two."  
  
"Hi!" Kagome smiled, dropping to the grass in an exhausted heap, "You wouldn't believe how tired I am! I feel like I just ran a thousand miles!"  
  
Miroku collapsed down next to her, "More like ten thousand. I didn't know you had so much energy, Kagome-chan!"  
  
Inuyasha twitched, trying his best to ignore the two's conversation.  
  
"Well, I've had practice back in my time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi would stop by to watch. Hojo would do it with me unless he had to stay after."  
  
"I see. Well, it shows."  
  
"Thanks! Eri says if I get good enough at it I should do it professionally."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, willing himself to ignore it.  
  
But, of course, being him, he couldn't.  
  
'Professionally?'  
  
"Of course you're good enough! At that pace you had me gasping for breath!"  
  
"It wasn't like I wasn't. I was just in a hurry to get here, so I ran faster."  
  
'Ran? They were *running*?!' Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for thinking such a disgusting thought. 'He's a bad influence. . .damn monk.'  
  
"Why were you in such a hurry anyway?" Inuyasha could have hugged the kitsune for asking the question he wanted to so badly.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku, Miroku looked at Kagome. "Well, we thought it might rain."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "The sun's out."  
  
"But where we were there were clouds." Kagome countered, looking to Sango for help.  
  
The demon exterminator snapped to attention, her mind whizzing through ideas until she came up with the most intelligent excuse ever spoken; "I saw some clouds too."  
  
. . .  
  
Well.  
  
It sounded much more intelligent in her head. . .  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "There weren't any- "  
  
"Did you bring any more of your cooking, Kagome-chan?" Miroku smiled, happy with Sango's explanation.  
  
"I brought some more cookies, and some sushi." Kagome bent over, digging through her huge backpack. Her green skirt riding a little higher than usual.  
  
Inuyasha looked over lazily, his eyes widening to the size of dish plates with his new discovery. 'If I noticed then Miroku must. . .'  
  
His cleavage radar had gone off instantly, his eyes glued to Kagome's bottom as she dug deeper into her bag.  
  
Sango pretended not to notice, writing herself a mental note to tell Kagome later.  
  
"Here we go!" Kagome walked happily back to the group, balancing the sea foam blue containers in her hands. Miroku got the hint from Sango and helped her with her load, earning him a look from Inuyasha. "Help yourselves."  
  
"Wow!" Sango looked down at the sushi in front of her, "Look's like your sushi has improved, Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome beamed, handing Miroku the largest piece and waiting for his positive opinion before passing out the others.  
  
*  
  
Kagome sighed, rolling out her sleeping bag next to Miroku. Inuyasha scowled from his spot in a tree.  
  
He hated to say it.  
  
He rather hug his brother than say it out loud.  
  
But he wished he was down there, lying next to their futuristic angel.  
  
Why Miroku? Why was the pervert getting the ultimate prize?  
  
What did she see in him that she couldn't see in him?  
  
He wanted answers. Plain and simple. He wanted to know why Miroku over him? Why Sango didn't seem to mind. Why? Why? Why-  
  
"Inuyasha!" the hanyou jumped, almost falling from his branch at the adolescent voice. "We need to talk." Shippou dodged Inuyasha's fist, landing a branch higher than the half demon.  
  
"What do you want?" the honey eyed man growled, dropping to the ground after the kitsune.  
  
"What do you want?" Shippou mocked, eyes crossed. "I'm Inuyasha, and I'm too scared to tell Kagome I want her to ditch that damned monk and be with me."  
  
Inuyasha only stared at the fox boy, the entire forest lapsing into a deadly silence. He saw the way Shippou prepared himself for the blow, eyes squeezed shut although he stood tall. Then, without a word, left the clearing, not there to see the fox demon punch the ground with his fist.  
  
"They gotta get together. . ." Shippou whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek.  
  
*  
  
"I guess it's time to go," Kagome stretched, making sure everything was packed. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippou's eyes amplified as he quickly went back to 'sleep'.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him since last night." Sango slung Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, "You think he's okay?"  
  
"Sure he is, he might be a bit dense sometimes but he wouldn't run off somewhere important without telling us." Miroku put on a smile, picking up his hamafuda from its resting spot.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his bloodied knuckles. The pain wasn't as bad as it looked, it had helped him actually. Especially since he had pictured Miroku's face on the bark the entire time.  
  
Sometimes he had to stop and thank nature for its gifts.  
  
~"I'm Inuyasha, and I'm too scared to tell Kagome I want her to ditch that damned monk and be with me."~  
  
The kid was right for once.  
  
He *was* too scared.  
  
And too pissed to do anything about the current situation.  
  
~"I'm not going to continue fighting for a woman, even one as beautiful and powerful as Kagome, if I know she will never truly be happy with me. I love her, but if she'll be happy with another man then I'm happy for her."~  
  
Was everyone right but him?  
  
He punched the tree again for good measure, turned and slid down it's trunk. An overwhelming amount of reality shuffling through his head.  
  
He had taken too long to get her, therefore it was only likely she would go to someone else that would care for her. No woman would wait around forever with a broken heart, especially for him.  
  
Would they?  
  
Maybe he would just have to see.  
  
*  
  
Well, no cliffy this time. I know, I know, you love me right now. *waits for laughs to die down* JK, I know you do.  
  
Hope this wasn't that boring of a chapter, I think a few funny things happened.  
  
I'll update as soon as I can, more fluff, comedy, and maybe some drama next chappie. ^_~  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	4. Complicated Complications

I'm With Him - Chapter 4 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: Thou shalt not own Inuyasha lest thy be Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Sakura's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, I'm flattered.  
  
Well, some of the more complicated complications (hence the title) come into play here. You'll see, I'm certainly not gonna tell you, am I? *dodges stray table* I *know* that wasn't for me.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
1) seikkyokuka - thanks for the plushie! *cuddles with plush* That was so nice of you! ^_^ Thanks for the review too!  
  
2) Miroku vs. Inuyasha  
  
I could never in my right mind write a Kagome/Miroku fic, if I ever do please shoot me. The ONLY Inuyasha pairing possibilities I'll ever write are: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/Kagu, Sess/Older Rin, Kohaku/Rin, Kikyo/Naraku, Kou/Aya, Kik/Inu (RESULTING IN INU/KAG), Kik/Sui, and minor Jak/Ban. So, rest assured everyone! ^_^  
  
3) Ideas/Suggestions  
  
Thanks to everyone who sent in suggestions on ways to make Inuyasha jealous, or get the two together. I really appreciate them. Although I might not use all of the ideas in the story I will take them into consideration and all of them have inspired me. So you are partially to thank, arigatou! ^_~  
  
Thanks to: Miko Sakura-sama's Fan, swinchick1614, teenitoxipixi, TaintedInuShemeeko, Sailor Destiny2, Lostinashadow, osuwariIYK, Nedz, inugurl-priya, April-chan, Sarcasm Girl8, and Devil. (Sorry if I missed anyone, it's been a long day)  
  
Enjoy this chapter!  
  
P.S. It's dedicated to teenitoxipixi.  
  
Enjoy and R&R!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4: Complicated Complications  
  
Kagome stole a glance at the hanyou ahead of her. When he'd returned he seemed calmer, yet when they had tried speaking to him he only growled in response. There was something in his eyes, something calculating, like he was processing something.  
  
But, this being Inuyasha, Kagome was a bit skeptical.  
  
Kagome was a bit irked to say the least.  
  
This plan wasn't working.  
  
Maybe she should call it of-  
  
No.  
  
She couldn't. If she did she might push him away even more.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were also silent, the only sound was Sango's somewhat altered hum, low enough as to not annoy the hanyou a little way in front of her.  
  
Suddenly Kagome stopped, Miroku doing a double take to his right, "What is it Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I heard something."  
  
Inuyasha paused, looking behind him doubtfully. He sniffed the air, only vague smells, mixed together because of the winds.  
  
Miroku shrugged, Kagome leaning on his shoulder in another attempt at their plan. Inuyasha noticed, eyes flickering with anger before he forced himself to turn the other way, acting as if he had never seen a thing.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
The entire group turned, meeting a familiar- although confused- face.  
  
Damn the fact that they had been moving downwind!  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome's eyes widened. 'Kouga doesn't know! What if he blows it?!' "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I smelled you nearby and decided to stop by. . ." the look in his eyes suggested otherwise, but Kagome decided it was safer not to push the subject any farther.  
  
"What are you doing here, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists. "If, despite what you told me, you are here to see Kagome then take another look. She's got somebody already, not that it should surprise you or nothin'."  
  
Kouga quirked an intuitive brow, "What the hell are you talking about pup? I didn't-"  
  
"Come to see me?" Kagome finished, feeling a bit uneasy under everyone's stares. "You're over me, right? Didn't, um, didn't you say that Ayame was coming to see you?"  
  
"When did I tell-"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the oni, a disgusted look on his face, "Two-timer. . ."  
  
"I'm no two-timer! I'm not after a dead woman and this beauty right here!" Kouga snapped. "I think you've me mistaken with you."  
  
"That's it-"  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Miroku startled the two men, his fingers kneading his temples in a vein attempt to relax. "Kouga, what did you meet us for?"  
  
"I was heading this way, saw Kagome, and decided to say hey." Kouga shrugged his shoulders. "What's with all this hand holding business?"  
  
Kagome stammered, mentally tripping over her excuses. "We're together Kouga- kun."  
  
"But I thought you wer-"  
  
Sango once again rose to the occasion, beginning to cough terribly for the sake of her friend.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome rushed over, patting the girl's back. "What happened?!" The demon exterminator looked at her friend, her trick showing in her eyes. Thankfully the miko caught on, "Oh gods! Sango-chan, you're choking!"  
  
The magenta-eyed girl nodded, 'Kouga can be so oblivious sometimes. . .'  
  
Miroku waited, looking down at the girl with a concerned face.  
  
The taijiya coughed again for good measure, 'I think that took everyone's mind off that. . .' She took in a deep breath, feeling something small enter her throat. She coughed.  
  
She coughed again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Kagome's eyes widened at the watery look in her best friend's eyes. "Oh god! You're REALLY choking!"  
  
"Well duh! What the hell else would she be doing wench?!" Inuyasha berated, kneeling down at the exterminators feet. "You announced *that* already!"  
  
"Don't call Kagome a wench!" Miroku argued, stepping up to the plate.  
  
"Shut up! No one asked you!"  
  
"So what? She's my-"  
  
"Don't say it!"  
  
Kouga watched the events like a tennis game, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.  
  
Kagome patted Sango's back, desperately trying to free her bronchial tubes from whatever had invaded them.  
  
"What's stopping me?" Miroku retorted.  
  
"I am! I'm tellin' ya I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"I'm going to go help Sango now!"  
  
"You do that, monk."  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes, "How did Kagome manage to find two great guys like you?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Miroku knelt down, "Sango, stop breathing."  
  
"What? Are you crazy?! Miroku, she'll die!" Kagome shrieked, still patting the girl's back.  
  
"Just trust me. Hold it." Sango gasped, her breathing coming to a halt. "Ok, one big breath now. One, two, three!" The exterminator humored him, giving out a labored breath. She gasped, coughed, and then wheezed for breath.  
  
"Sango-chan! You're ok!"  
  
"Yeah. . ." Sango took another breath. "Arigatou, Miroku-sama."  
  
"Miroku, how'd you know?" The monk looked at the miko, an uncertain smile on his face.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
*  
  
While Kagome nursed the monk's head wound she had decided to resume the questioning of the wolf demon who could ruin their 'cover' as she had called it the day before.  
  
"I was coming to meet Ayame."  
  
'What? You mean I was right?' Kagome mentally celebrated, a smile crossing her face.  
  
"That's a load of bull."  
  
Kouga turned away from the temperamental hanyou, waving his hand. "I need to speak to her, I have something to say I think she'll be jumping for joy about."  
  
Sango raised a curious eyebrow, "What?"  
  
Kouga looked over at her, suddenly a bit fidgety, "Well, I decided that I'd hold up my end of the bargain and have Ayame as my mate."  
  
Both girls squealed, dreamy looks in their eyes. "Congratulations, Kouga- kun!" Kagome beamed from ear to ear, "You're getting married!"  
  
The wolf prince gave a slightly nervous smile, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah."  
  
"How're you gonna tell her?" a red tint crossed both his cheeks, running up from his neck.  
  
"I was gonna tell her that she's gonna be my mate, how else would you ask?" Kouga hurried his words, making sure not to make any eye contact with Inuyasha.  
  
"That's the most-"  
  
"Unromantic thing I've ever-"  
  
"Heard." Kagome finished, both females nodding in unison. "You don't tell her that she's going to be your mate. You ask her."  
  
"Tell her you love her and want her to be your mate! Propose to her!"  
  
"That's the way of the humans." Kouga muttered, blowing a stray piece of hair from his eyes.  
  
"Well then, I'd rather be married to a human. I'm not about to be commanded into a relationship." Kagome continued, deciding it was a great time to smile at Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha caught the transaction, glaring at the two 'love bird' almost instantly. 'Married to a human. . .keh.'  
  
"You mean that?" Kouga leaned in closer, disregarding the odd turn of events. He'd ask Kagome later. "Ayame. . .might not say yes?"  
  
"I dunno." Kagome confessed, plopping down in the grass by Miroku, "But if it was me then I'd turn you down faster than you can run."  
  
If he wasn't so pissed off Inuyasha would have laughed at the comical expression on the face of his ex-arch rival in love. It looked as though Kagome had slapped him in the face.  
  
"So I just go ask her? Like, 'you're going to be my mate, ok?'"  
  
Sango threw her hands into the air, "Hopeless. . ."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ask her 'Will you be my mate?' It's that simple." The wolf prince stared at the demon exterminator, contemplating whether to back down or continue to argue.  
  
Kagome nodded in silent agreement, yawning although it was midday. In the Feudal Era you got tired fast, although not as fast as when in math class. . .  
  
Kouga cleared his throat, "Kagome, may I speak to you a moment?" Inuyasha feigned disinterest, although his ears were now picking up even the movement of small insects.  
  
"Um. . .ok, Kouga-kun. Excuse me, Miroku." Both raven-haired individuals walked through the forest, coming to a stop at a small creek.  
  
"Kagome, what's going on-"  
  
"Shh! We might be far away from the others but Inuyasha can probably still hear you when you yell like that."  
  
The clear blue eyed youkai looked at her a moment, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "What the hell is going on between you and the monk?"  
  
She suppressed a giggle. Sometimes both Inuyasha and Kouga could sound so much alike.  
  
"Weren't you about to tell Inuyasha you loved him?" Kouga was good at hiding pain, that was for sure. She could barely hear the wavering in his voice at 'love'.  
  
"Something came up, and I couldn't." Kagome looked down, the images from that night flashing past her eyes.  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing, Kouga-kun."  
  
"Don't lie to protect such a bastard. He never did know how lucky he was. . .baka." He looked down at her, seeing her eyes still glued to the ground. "If you're worried I'll hurt him. . .I promise I won't. Unless it was physical. Then I'll kill him."  
  
Kagome gave a dry laugh, looking him in the eye to see complete seriousness. "I saw him and Kikyo kissing."  
  
He had only seen her a few times, but he had never liked her at all. Kikyo was cold, persuasive, and sickening. She smelled of ash and clay, something no demon in their right mind enjoyed smelling. Plus she was always compared to Kagome, something he couldn't see possible.  
  
Kouga took a calming sigh, "I'm sorry, Kagome."  
  
"Sango and Miroku came up with a plan. If Miroku and I pretended to be together he would get jealous and hopefully show his true feelings. . ."  
  
It was Kouga's turn to laugh, "Dog turd isn't easily fooled, but by the stench of jealousy when I entered the forest I can safely say you both are very good actors."  
  
There was a comfortable silence while they both engulfed in their own thoughts. "You should have come to me, though. I'd have been happy to oblige."  
  
"Inuyasha would have killed you."  
  
"Heh, he's never been close."  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"He's almost killed you twice."  
  
". . .oh yeah." Kouga shrugged, "I still would like to participate though."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
*  
  
"I hope you both become very happy together." Kouga did a small bow, smirking when Inuyasha couldn't see his face. "May you stay together forever."  
  
Inuyasha growled, 'kehing' for the fifth time in the past two minutes. The hanyou turned his back, flattening his ears against his hair.  
  
"Good luck to the both of you!" Kouga called from a few feet ahead. Sango shuddered, 'No, not good luck to them! Good luck to Inuyasha admitting his feelings!'  
  
"Good luck for you and Ayame!" Kagome called back, resting her head on the monk's shoulder.  
  
As soon as the demon left their field of view though, and Kagome looked back at her best friend and the hanyou who'd stolen her heart, she knew it was still going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
Ok, another short chapter. I've been extremely busy with school work along with other activities, so please forgive me for the long-awaited update. I wish I could just stay here and type half the time, but alas that is not possible.  
  
So, please review, the buttons a few pixels down. ^^  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	5. Step Up to the Plate

****

I'm With Him - Chapter 5

By: Sakura Katsana

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just like I don't own Minute Maid.

Sakura's Note: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter of I'm With Him. Next chapter Inuyasha will start having more and more bursts of jealousy here and there, right now he's trying to hold it in. If you don't get why, it's ok. Not many can understand the insane and overly-complicated that belongs to our beloved hanyou.

I'm trying out HTML format, so if there are a few errors, it's just that. ; (Or my awful grammar)

I also was thinking ahead and there should be about five more chapters after this. So around 9-10 chapters all together.

Everyone seemed to like last chapter, and no one thought it was all that short, so I feel pretty nifty right now.

Also, I just looked and this is a fourteen page chapter! Didn't I tell you they'd be getting longer? School is finally slowing down, and I get out the 14th. So, excluding holidays and promotion (14th) and weekends that's. . .eleven more days! Updates should be speeding up from now on, because finally, after all my praying homework is slowing down!

Shout outs:

__

Teenitoxipixi: I see Inuyasha as a tough kind of guy, who has trouble coming to terms with his feelings--even jealousy. So, it'll take him a while to get to random outbursts of anger and then total 'Green with Envy' syndrome. But, there are more outbursts from our favorite hanyou (unless you're a fan of one of the other 3) are in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Thanks to: teenitoxipixi, Devil, Sarcasm Girl8, April-chan, Pinayazngrl, LiRi, damson rhee, TaintedInuShemeeko, Swimchick1614, Moonlight Jade, osuwariIYK, Crimson, UltraNova, ZeLLy907, Karen, and Almost Gone (although you gave me a flame ;).

Enjoy!

  
  
Chapter 5: _Step Up to the Plate  
  
_

It was all he could do to not walk straight into a tree. He'd already stumbled over an upturned root so far today. Inuyasha continued staring off into space, his conversation with Shippou still running through his mind repeatedly.

_Inuyasha grumbled, kicking yet another unfortunate rock out of his way. When said rock found its way to Shippou's head a smirk crossed his weary face._

"Are you ever gonna step up to the plate, Inuyasha?" Shippou rubbed his head absent-mindedly, turning to look at the hanyou. "Well, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha put on a scowl, looking out at the horizon. Truth was he knew exactly what the kit was saying. The question was would he ever admit it? The answer was, as always, no. Never in a million years. But, now Miroku had her. He automatically clenched his fists, almost drawing blood.

"Don't you care?"

Inuyasha continued ignoring him, crossing his arms and tucking his hands into his sleeves as they continued their search for wood for the night.

"Inuyasha!" the child jumped up, attaching himself onto the hybrid's face. "I might be five times smaller than you but that doesn't mean you can ignore me! What I'm saying is important!"

"Keh, make that more like ten times."

Shippou dropped off his role model, "I dun' want to be here anymore. . ."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he cursed how concerned he sounded. Why should he care if the little brat left?

"Kagome's busy with Miroku, you're busy being stupid." the little green-eyed fox demon shook his head warily, "Sango keeps singing, and Kirara stays with her. . ."

The hanyou knelt down, stopping fox demon's murmuring with a hand on his head, "What are you saying? You feel lonely or something?"

Shippou yanked away from his grasp, giving a curt nod.

"You stupid little brat. . ." Inuyasha said caringly with a shake of his head, giving out a dry laugh. "You think I'd ever leave you out on purpose?" Shippou looked up, surprised at Inuyasha's soft tone. "I don't mean to. I mean, leaving you out. You'll get it when you're older, it's easy to get lost in stuff."

"Like what?" He noticed the half demon give him a quick glare.

"Nothing!"

"Thinking about Kagome?" the hanyou growled, accidentally snapping a tree branch from his load.

"Yes, thinking about Kagome-Wait! No!" he was getting angrier by the moment, causing him to slap himself in self loathing. "You know what I mean. Don't try and misinterpret it to mean something it doesn't!"

"I know what you mean, I'm just worried you don't."

The two magenta eyes of the demon exterminator continued to examine her companions restlessly. Kagome caught Sango eyeing the two, giving a thumbs up as she returned to conversing with Miroku.

It'd been days since Miroku had given her the slightest bit of attention, perverted or otherwise. Not that she really minded, of course, but an unfamiliar pang still taunted her stomach more each day. She smiled with fake happiness, turning away from the tranquil 'couple' behind her back to the peeved hanyou beside her.

Her world was turning upside down, and it was- to her disgust- almost all her fault. Although there was one other person to place the blame on. . .and she was standing right next to him.

What was taking Inuyasha so long?

If anything he was fighting to not say anything to the two. She wished she could pound some since into him with Hiraikotsu, but alas that would probably only make him slower than he already was. Of course, if she could see how fast his mind was working at the moment she might have to think otherwise.

Shippou seemed just as melancholy as the two adults he had chosen to walk with. Kagome could see the confusion in his eyes, and the fifteen year old had to admit she felt for the little guy. She had explained the whole jealousy plan to Kouga, but the little kit was still out of the know. So, he, like his older role model, refused to pay much attention to the couple behind him. If she wasn't so heavyhearted at the moment she would have had to laugh at the adorableness of it. _When this is all over,_ the miko thought, _Sango and Miroku will be together too._

The demon exterminator noticed a small smile cross Kagome's face, one full of romantic ideas. She quickly forced her eyes back to the darkening sky, letting her mind trail back to her other problems. _What if, while all of this is happening. . .Kagome and Miroku develop feelings for one another? _That couldn't happen, could it? They had nothing other than they were both from the priesthood in common, no chemistry at all. Except, she knew he had hit on her friend before she came along, but that all had changed. Hadn't it? _Kagome, what are you thinking? And, gods, don't let it be about Miroku._

Kagome was starting to doubt their 'master plan' would work.

_Kouga turned to her, his clear blue eyes mirroring his laughter. "Dog turd isn't easily fooled, but by the stench of jealousy that hit my nose like a fist when I entered the forest I can safely say you both are very good actors."_

So they were good actors, so what? Inuyasha never was one to think about things rationally, the thought it was a set up had never crossed his mind.

So he was jealous. She knew that already by the way he was acting. The thing that made her piqued was the fact he wasn't admitting it. He had _always_ been jealous of Hojo and Kouga, they all agreed on that.

__

Might as well try and make peace, who knows how long this could last? "How much longer until we reach the next village?" her venturing out with a tentative voice made him somehow even more irate than he already was.

__

So now she feels uneasy talking to me? "Why don't you ask the monk?" Inuyasha snapped evenly, although it bordered on rude.

"Because I asked you," Kagome barked back, crossing her arms. "You know, I'm tired of your attitude."

"Then why don't you sit me?" the hanyou stopped in the middle of the road, spreading out his arms causing Sango to almost lose her balance. "Oh, that's right! You're too busy with the hentai houshi to have anything to do with anyone else." With a sniff of the air and a quick look at her wrist he answered her question. "Probably thirty minutes. At least I can still rely on your _watch_."

"Inu-"

He sighed, clutching the hilt of his father's fang, "Don't bother. . .it's not your fault."

What was _with_ him?

One second he was about to earn fifty sits, the next he was almost apologizing!

Shippou looked from Kagome to Inuyasha ruefully. Kagome hadn't meant to think of anything when she saw his emerald orbs except their usual sparkle. Instead she saw something she'd seen somewhere before. . .

A feeling of being torn. Like when you had to chose between your mother and father. Where had she seen it before?

Then it came to her; her friend Eri, she'd seen it that day in the court house when they asked who she rather live with. That _exact_ look.

It was then when she saw Miroku noticing the same look in the kitsune's eyes that they both silently decided to tell him what was going on.

They had gotten soaked by the rain but luckily had been able to get to the next village and next dry huts. But, it seemed like de ja vu to Kagome when the inn keeper's wife insisted Kagome and Miroku stay in the same room.

Again.

What was _with_ these innkeeper wives anyway?

Fortunately, Sango's room was close by. Not as close as in the last village, it was about two rooms down.

Kagome had never been the luckiest person in the world, but that day the fates had been merciless. Her curse of bad luck had come through.

Inuyasha's room was right smack dab in between the two rooms. The _two_ _rooms_ that held Sango and Kagome.

Shippou had been able to stay with Sango this time because of the exhibition of child abuse Inuyasha showed on their way inside the tavern. At least that was a plus, if worse came to worse she would just have to tell him alone. They had thought of her telling them alone in the first place, but it just seemed better for it to come from Kagome instead.

She took a deep breath, praying long and hard about her luck.

The hanyou seemed to have gone back to normal since they had ended their argument, and Miroku said he could sense Inuyasha listening in on the other side.

Miroku had entertained himself by making large noises wherever he had a feeling the hybrid was listening from. His personal favorite was dropping Kagome's textbook on the ground and hear a faint curse from the other side, followed by a rustle and then resettling of cloth.

Kirara had become the girls' personal messenger pigeon as she continued running back and forth undetected with a piece of lined paper tied to her paw. The fire youkai received some strange looks, but being a cat she didn't really care.

'Shippou can distract Inuyasha until you get in here. Then you can tell him back in our room.'

Kagome scribbled down a positive reply. Waiting to see exactly what Sango had in mind.

"Inuyasha!" A ball of fur flew onto the hanyou's head, sticking to him as if he was a giant lollypop.

"What the HELL?!" Inuyasha sat up so fast Shippou almost lost his grip. "Wha- Where?! Where's Naraku?!"

Shippou cocked his head, pondering whether or not to laugh. Then he considered the possible beating he would received. He had to keep Inuyasha occupied. If it meant separating Kagome and Miroku he was all ears.

"What are you doing in here you little runt?" Inuyasha grumbled, grabbing the kitsune by the tail.

"I had a bad dream!" the boy wailed.

Inuyasha lifted a brow, speaking as if to a slow child, "A bad dream."

"Uh huh! About. . .chickens!"

"_Chickens_?" the kitsune was quickly tiring of his tone. He wasn't stupid! Just not creative!

Shippou nodded vigorously. "They were everywhere! And you were in the ground, except for your head. And they were all running on it!"

"They were running on the. . ._ground_?"

"No! On your head!" Inuyasha's eyes widened, wondering what exactly the child had eaten that before bed.

"So. What happened next?"

"Well. . ." Shippou thought for a moment. It got hard after fifteen minutes! "Then Kagome came and pulled you out, but the chickens started attacking her."

"But I thought Kagome was in the ground too." Inuyasha stated observantly.

"It was a _dream_!" Shippou insisted despairingly. He knew Kagome was already in their room, why couldn't he get rid of Inuyasha?

"Keh. It still could make more sense. . ."

"No I couldn't! It's a dream! It's not_ supposed_ to make sense!"

"Mine do. I guess I'm just much more sophisticated than you. Keh, being older and all. . ."

"Whatever." Inuyasha shot him an intolerant look.

"You should learn to respect your elders." He chastised, knocking to kitsune over onto his side. "So, what happened next?"

"You got there, but so did Miroku. He tried sucking in the chickens, but they changed into wasps-"

"Ha! Lemme guess, I had to go save the day?"

Shippou's eyes dropped, _Might as well boost his ego so he has something to sleep with tonight. . ._ "How'd you guess? Well, that's all of it. . .I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Yeah, you go do that. It was a stupid dream anyways, I don't see why you had to come and wake me up in the first place. . ." the hanyou grumbled, going back over to the wall to continue 'keeping guard' on Kagome as he slept.

"Thank goodness, Shippou! Where have you been? We only needed you to distract Inuyasha for five minutes or so!" Shippou held up hand to silence the chattering futuristic girl. "Don't worry about it, Kagome."

Sango looked at Kagome for approval, and when she got a nod took a long, liberating breath. "Shippou, we have something to tell you."

His curious green eyes looked between both women before settling in on Sango. "What is it, Sango?"

Both girls looked at each other uncomfortably, "Well, um, Shippou. Miroku and I. . .we're not together. Never have been." Sango and Kagome had to cover their ears to block out the delighted roar of triumph from the little kit.

"You're not? Really?" He whispered, so low both girls had to strain to hear him. Everyone heard a groan from Inuyasha's room. Almost automatically everyone froze, waiting to hear another sign he was asleep. A light snore did it.

Kagome grabbed out a piece of notebook paper from her bag, along with a mechanical pencil, handing them to Sango. 'We're trying to make Inuyasha admit his feelings for Kagome.'

Shippou read, then his eyes burst with a new joy. 'Really?'

Both girls nodded. 'Miroku agreed to help. If he gets jealous enough he'll admit his feelings and then Kagome and Inuyasha will be together.'

'Bout time. . .' Shippou scribbled, causing Kagome to blush and look away.

'Shippou, take this note to Miroku. I have a plan.' the kitsune didn't miss the mischievous glint in the miko's eyes as he nodded, jumped out the window, and headed towards Miroku's room.

Inuyasha watched as the monk and Kagome held hands, talking and laughing the entire time. What for, he did not know. Sango walked by, heading towards the springs with a small parcel under her arms. "Kagome-chan, want to come to the hot springs with me?"

The girl in question looked up with Miroku from where they sat, "Sure, Sango-chan. I'd love to." Inuyasha mentally smirked, _anything to get her away from the monk. . ._

"Sango-chan, would you mind Miroku-kun coming along?" the hanyou's head virtually snapped in shock to the scene in front of him. With the most shocked face he could have ever made the half demon looked to Sango for an objection. With that song she was singing. . .of COURSE she wouldn't allow Miroku to go-

"Sure, Kagome-chan. He's not interested in me anymore, right?" Sango smiled, although on the inside the words stung like lemon on a cut. "They said there's more than one, you two can use the one next to mine."

"Ok!" Kagome grabbed Miroku by the arm, grabbing up her bag. "Come on Miroku-"

"What in all the hells are you doing?!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping from his tree.

"Gaaah!" Kagome shrieked, "Inuyasha, don't do that! You scared me half to death!"   
"So if I scare Miroku twice he'll drop dead?" Inuyasha growled, pointing an accusing finger at the monk.   
"Don't say things like that!"

"You're not denying it!"

"So? That doesn't mean it will happen!"   
"How can you let that pervert even come near you while you bathe?!"

"I can do whatever I want!"   
"Who would want Miroku with them? Huh?!"

"I do!"

They had already chased half the villagers back into their homes by their yelling, but neither had gotten the hint. They were too caught up enjoying their newest argument.

"But he's. . .Miroku! He'll be gawking at you the entire time!"

"No he won't! Will you Miroku-kun?"

Inuyasha glared at the houshi, daring him to lie to him.

"Of course not, Kagome-chan." Miroku gave a smile, one that covered up his most hentai thoughts. . .Inuyasha knew it.

"He's lying!" Inuyasha sputtered, becoming more desperate by the moment. "What's the matter with you?!"

"Nothing, Inuyasha! What's the matter with you?" Kagome huffed, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll tell you what's the matter with me! I'm pissed off that you are with him instead of-" Inuyasha stopped, wishing his brother would come along and force feed the words back into his mouth. He sensed something about the others, like they were anticipating something--looking forward to something. . . "Go ahead and let him stare at you, why the hell should I care anyway?"

With that the hybrid stomped off, jumping into a tree to watch as the three began heading down the rocky path to the hot springs indifferently.

__

He almost said it. . . Kagome's heart was still pounding from their newest war of words, _He almost said it!_

__

He almost said it. . . Sango's heart dropped down far enough to drag the ground, _Why couldn't he have just said it? I don't think I can take much more of this. . ._

They reached the hot springs as Sango dropped the small package on the ground, unwrapping it from the cloth to reveal to things Miroku had never seen before.

. . .well. . .never seen without _spying_. . .

They were swim suits. Two of them.

He couldn't seem to hold in his musings, "But-" Both girls turned to look at the confused houshi. "I thought-" suddenly their looks changed to those of confusion to those of comprehending--and infuriated--mother hens.

"You thought we were going to get in the hot springs naked? With you around?" Sango forced out, teeth clenched and a pointed finger trembling. "You. . ." grabbing up the nearest boulder she could find, tossing it angrily, "Pervert!"

"Sango, please understand. . .I was misinformed!"

"That's not a misuse of information! Those are the thought of a desperate man!" The boulder crashed down by his foot, causing him to freeze in temporary shock before darting away like a pesky gnat from the enraged taijiya.

Kagome sighed, pulling the second strap over her shoulder. "Sango-chan, maybe you should put on your swimsuit. . ."

"But he'll look!" Sango cried, gaining on the offensive monk.

"I'll make sure he doesn't, Sango-chan." Kagome sighed out of resignation, stepping out from behind the tree and sending Miroku a warning glare. He got the message, looking away at the _much_ more interesting tree bark. Gods his friends were scary.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango's head peeped out from the tree trunk, "Can you come here for a second, please?"

"Um, sure Sango-chan, what is it-" She let out a cry before she was jerked behind the tree, a distraught demon exterminator still with a strong hold on her arm. "Kagome-chan, I can't wear this in front of Miroku-sama!"

"Why not? Of course you can, it's just a bathing suit. It's not even a two piece. . ." Kagome looked down at the swimming suit, "It looks much better on you! I'm glad I brought it."

"Kagome-chan. . ." Sango whined, looking desperately from where she knew Miroku was standing to Kagome.

"Oh alright, slide in while I distract him. . ." the taijiya gave a grateful smile. "Miroku!"

"Yes, Kagome?" he turned, surprising both girls that he had not been trying to sneak a glimpse.   
"Have you. . ._heard_ anything?"

"Like what?"

"Like, maybe Inuyasha?"

"No, nothing but whispers from you two." Kagome blushed with a relieved smile, giving him a pat on the shoulder. With wonderful form Kagome dived headfirst into the waters, emerging seconds later.

Both girls laughed, looking over at Miroku before they died down. "What's wrong, Miroku-kun?"

"I wanna get in!" Miroku whined. He reminded Kagome so much of her little brother.

"What?!" Sango shrieked, covering her chest even though it was completely submerged in water. "You can't get in here! Kagome agrees with me, don't you Kagome-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The miko had tossed Miroku something from her bag, and now he was behind the bushes, popping out seconds later clad in only a pair of black swim trunks.

Sango blushed, screaming and diving into the water--headfirst--to avoid the bare-chested monk. _How can Kagome submit me to this? _The exterminator looked out ahead of her, keeping the last of the oxygen from escaping with her hands. He was in the water, she could tell by his legs. _Oh Kami-sama. . ._

She felt her lungs give out and quickly resurfaced, only to find herself face to face with her worst nightmare, and strangely, best dream.

Miroku's eyes sparkled with mirth, his body covered in a light sheen of water, droplets cascading down his toned chest and arms, falling back into the water.

Deep down a part of her wished she was that water.

In reality he was about three feet from her, but to her pounding heart he was only a few inches. She gasped when she felt a wave of water come swell towards her, washing over her and then onto Kagome.

"You-!" Kagome splashed, aiming for the cheeky monk, but missed.   
This was how most water fights started, one wrong aim and you found yourself soaked from head to toe, take no prisoners.

Sango laughed, feeling something in her shed the tough, refined adult shell and returning to a childhood she had never been given. She didn't even notice until she and Kagome were both jumping on Miroku's back, submerging him in the water before swimming away as fast as they could.

And suddenly, all worries about love were gone, even though it was just for that moment.


	6. Thou Shall Not Kill Fake Boyfriends

****

I'm With Him - Chapter 6

By: Sakura Katsana

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Inu Yasha, or ::shoves something in red into her closet:: Inuyasha. Ha ha. . . ::nervous glances around the room::

__

Sakura's Note: Hello my wonderful, loving, _patient_ readers. I don't know how to thank you for not sending me threatening emails for not posting for a very long time. School was hectic, and since this is the last summer before high school my friends and I are trying to make it the best. Updates will come faster, though, now that I've gotten used to using every minute of the day wisely again. Plus the fact that I've learned how to live on 4 hours of sleep.

There should be about one or two chapters left, depending on how long I make them, maybe a little more. So, it should be done by the second week of July. I'll be posting a new story a week or so before then.

Also, there will be some well-deserved Miroku/Sango fluff in this chapter. I've been dying to write it, but it's taken some time to find the right spot.

So, thank you to everyone who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to all of you.

=========================================================

__

Chapter 6: Thou Shalt Not Kill Fake Boyfriends

Inuyasha was not a stalker of beautiful, kind, compassionate, monk-loving priestesses. Stalking was what people with no life did. Unless, of course, they were stalking Naraku to try and save the world.

Inuyasha was a _bodyguard _of a beautiful, kind, compassionate, thinks-she-loves-monks-but-really-doesn't priest_ess._

And yes, there was a difference. At least in a certain honey-eyed hanyou's mind.

He had caught her scent a while back, and was now flying through the trees trying to find her. With his luck there were seven different hot springs, and, of course, he'd already checked six. He almost missed the next branch when he heard Sango's laughter and then a splash.

"No, Miroku--" another splash. "Stop--" _Splash._ "Miroku!" Inuyasha would have gone to her rescue had it not been for her having a laughing fit seconds later. There was a flash of blue, then green, then yellow and orange. Inuyasha took a chance and looked down, shocked to see both Sango and Kagome wearing swim suits.

Thank the gods.

But what about--

He couldn't bring himself to look. Somehow he couldn't imagine Miroku in a swimsuit like Kagome's. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

They were having fun without him. Did they even notice? Of course, Shippou wasn't there either, he was still entertaining some of the village kids. But that didn't really comfort him that much.

"We should be heading back." Kagome admitted, wringing her hair of water. "Inuyasha's probably worried by now. I kind of feel bad we didn't invite him."

Above in the branches Inuyasha smiled smugly.

"Well, he was about to kill Miroku." Sango reminded. The hanyou shot her a glare.

"Well yeah." Kagome agreed, tilting her head to the side. "But I don't think he'd do it."

__

Like Hell I wouldn't. Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly, fighting back one of his trademark scoffs.

"He's really just a big lovable puppy when you get right down to it." the miko smiled, giggling a bit.

"I guess we should get going. . ." Miroku trailed off, sensing something very familiar. Kagome gave him a meaningful look, "Alright, alright, I'll close my eyes."

"And turn away."

"But my eyes are closed!" the monk argued, his perverted side getting the best of him.

"So. . .?" Sango drawled, her usual self rising back to power. "Turn."

"You insult me with your lack of trust." Miroku pouted, although he did turn around. Truth be told he couldn't trust himself not to peak. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen them in their swimsuits already, especially Sango. He had to admit, he had thought that her exterminator uniform drove him crazy. . .

Inuyasha watched as Miroku sat obediently, eyes closed, facing the boulder. It was very tempting to throw a rock, but he resisted. He didn't feel like being sat today.

The monk decided to pass the time, and distract himself from his all but holy thoughts, by concentrating on how many ants were crawling in the grass nearby. He didn't feel like being crushed by a boulder today.

"Thanks, Miroku." Kagome walked out from behind the foliage. "For everything."

"It's alright. I have to admit, this is strange, but fun as well. Tricking Inuyasha is probably one of out better ideas."

The hanyou's head snapped back down to the water below. _Trick? _What were they. . .?

"Miroku! What if he's nearby?" Kagome looked all around her, a weight falling into her gut.

"I would have sensed him by now." Miroku waved a passive hand, dismissing the concern.

Little did he know, he already had.

Inuyasha raised an anxious eyebrow, _So they've been doing this for a while. . . Whatever it is they've been doing._

"How many ideas have we actually had, Miroku?" Sango stepped out, a towel between her hands drying her hair.

"Well. . .Ok. Our _first_ idea is the _best_ one we could have thought of. Inuyasha's been taking too much time on his own. Giving him a push in the right direction isn't something to regret. He would never do anything about his feelings for Kagome when she wasn't taken. He's been taking advantage of you being single. Now that you're not, he has to move in."

__

You mean. . .they're not. . .a COUPLE?! Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his hair right before they balled into tight fists. He ignored the slight pain when his nails punctured skin. _How could I not see it? Kagome's never shown _any _interest in Miroku! And now all of a sudden she's head over heels for him? Keh._

They had been tricking him. This entire time. Suddenly he felt like a fool. Partly because of the fact that they'd fooled him in the first place, but also because of how true Miroku's words had been.

========================================================

Inuyasha managed to get back mere minutes before the others and decided it would be best to look as if he hadn't cared at all that they had left without him. He watched as Shippou said goodbye to the children, doing a quick slight of hand trick to get one last round of applause.

Was he in on it too?

Then, with a happy bow, the kit bounded away, waving farewell as he headed in the direction of a very peeved hanyou. Best not bother him until Kagome got back.

With the look Inuyasha was giving a rock in the distance it seemed he was trying to burn holes in it with his eyes. So much for looking impassive. Actually, he was trying to formulate a plan. Contrary to popular belief he usually could think up plans without anyone noticing, that was why they thought he didn't think. This time, however, it was taking everything he had.

Plan A was a bit too gruesome, so he had toned it down a bit. He personally didn't think Plan B and C were all that violent, but he knew Kagome wouldn't find them so funny. Finally, he had marked all killing and injuring Miroku off the list. Plan D had been somewhat sound, although some violence was still involved.

He hated being this far down into the letters.

Luckily he didn't have to go any farther than Plan E. Just in time, too. His ears picked up on the footsteps of the others coming back from the springs. Sango's firm but quiet pacing, Miroku's easy, swift steps, and Kagome's casual, carefree, spring-in-her-step walk.

He'd have to think it out a bit more, though.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome threw up a hand from the trail and waved, already back in her act.

__

Don't Hey Inuyasha me. He turned to her, hating himself for the scowl that showed up on his face. How could Kagome _do_ this to him? She was betraying him! _But she did it so you would notice her, she thinks you don't notice her. Just give in and be with her. . . _His mind was sensible, but right now Inuyasha thought it was just plain stupid.

She wanted him to act jealous? She wanted him to grab her away and declare his love? Hell, he hadn't even declared it to himself yet. Oh, he'd act jealous. More so than she thought he could.

Sango fought back the very strong urge to roll her eyes and scream out of frustration. Kagome belonged with Inuyasha, not Miroku! This plan wasn't working, he wasn't _doing_ anything. She had to get Kagome to think of something else.

But she wasn't jealous. That was the farthest thing from what Sango was feeling right now--if it was Opposite Day.

When Kagome caught the look Inuyasha was giving her, her skin immediately paled. She also noticed that although his brows her furrowed his eyes were zeroing in on her. There was an emotion there she couldn't quite place, maybe even a mix of emotions.

Inuyasha then moved his eyes to Miroku, letting a low growl escape his throat.

Shippou noticed this, backing away from his spot next to the hanyou. It looked as though he was about to kill Miroku! If he decided to do it while Kagome wasn't around to sit him. . .he could even turn demon. The kitsune's mind whizzed, trying to find an answer. And then he had it. It was risky, but if it worked all of this would be over.

There would be no more Kagome and Miroku, Inuyasha wouldn't want to kill Miroku, and Sango would be happy hitting the monk again. Everybody would be happy.

Of course, it might make Inuyasha want to kill Miroku_ more_ too. He wasn't quite sure.

But that was a chance that he had to take.

Sacrifices had to be made.

Inuyasha stomped towards them, "Kagome, may I have a _word_ with you?"

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome was surprised. Not because he was talking, but because before she could answer he had practically dragged her away. "Why are you dragging me?! All you had to do was say you wanted to speak to me alone!"

"Keh." The hanyou stuck up his nose, "You wouldn't have come."

"What do you--"

"All you want to do is be with Miroku. Miroku this, Miroku that. You even let him go to the hot springs with you! You didn't even invi-" He stopped before he revealed anymore. It would be stupid to let her know how much _that _had bothered him.

"Why do you even care?" Kagome retorted, too caught up in the argument to notice her plan was "working". "It's not like you ever showed an interest in me."

"It's not like he has either!" Inuyasha all but stabbed the air in front of him as he pointed at the monk, who was talking with one of the young women of the village.

Kagome looked in the direction he was pointing, blushing furiously when she saw him flirting. Sango looked just as emotional, although embarrassed didn't feel like the right word. People who were embarrassed wouldn't usually hit men on the head with a boomerang.

"S-so? I--Miroku and I--It's none of your business!" Kagome whirled back to him, jabbing a finger into his chest, "So stay out of it!"

The hanyou fought back a smirk, the same one he fought back every time he made her flustered. He bent down to her ear, making her neck heat up, "Oh, it is my business. It always has been, hasn't it?" Then he walked away, shooting Miroku a cold glare.

Kagome couldn't seem to find her legs. What had he meant by that?

========================================================

The rest of the day was just as weird as what he'd said to her earlier. Kagome had walked next to Miroku for days now, that wasn't what was odd. What was odd was that Miroku _couldn't _walk next to her today.

Why?

Because Inuyasha was right next to her. Miroku would walk to the left--the Inuyasha-free side--and gently nudge Sango. But she was so busy playing with Kirara that she didn't seem to notice. Finally, he settled for being next to the person he'd been dying to grope forever. She smiled shyly, going back to speaking softly to the demon cat on her shoulder.

"We haven't talked much." Miroku commented lightly. He slowed his pace, happy when Sango did the same.

"No, we haven't." Sango glanced over at him, her mind automatically going back to an image that would be in her mind forever from the springs. _He had such a toned chest. . . _She blushed beet red, heat from her neck and ears spreading like a plague to her face.

"Sango, are you ok?"

The demon exterminator quickly turned, observing a russet colored leaf with interest. She didn't want to lie about her feelings. . . But- would it be any different than what she'd been doing for over a year now? "I-I'm fine, Miroku-sama."

"Again with the formalities? I thought we'd finally gotten past that stage." Miroku turned her around, sadness pooling in both his eyes and hers.

Her blush had just begun to die down when he made physical contact, causing the redness to erupt once again. "I'm sorry Miroku-sam--Miroku." Sango patted his hand boldly, alerting him it was still on her shoulder. He hesitantly removed it, putting his attention back on her eyes.

"Well, I've known you for a while now. . .And it's easy to see you're lying to me." Sango's eyes widened and her heart thumped wildly, so much in fact that she didn't even notice when Kirara jumped off to check out a butterfly fluttering by.

His tone. . .it was so soft, and caring. She'd never heard it before. The thought of it scared her, what was he thinking? Could he see how much this was bothering her?

"I'm fine, really." Sango gave a forced laugh, noticing Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't be seen anymore. "Don't worry about me, Miroku."

"That's worse than asking me to chop off my cursed hand."

"What are you saying Miroku?" she couldn't stop using his name. . .just hearing made her a bit giddy.

"I could never stop caring for you, Sango. It's impossible. Not even the strongest man could." He didn't know why he was saying these things now, in the midst of their plan. He'd hinted he cared for her before, but it seemed he couldn't shut his mouth now.

"Come on, we're way behind. What if Kagome senses a shard?" But no matter how much her mind told her feet to speed up, her heart forced them to slow.

Miroku seemed to ponder this for a moment before opening his mouth and closing it again. She was right, but it was the first time in weeks that they'd had anytime alone. "Do you really want me to leave you alone so much?"

That stopped the exterminator in her tracks. Everything crashed down on her, causing her to feel as if she was balancing the weight of world in her hands. Panic, love, sadness, desperation, anger, everything came out. "What? No--Never! That's why I want this whole charade to end! You're with her, you've stopped looking at me, like I'm not even there!" Miroku felt something squeeze in his chest when he heard the pain filling her words.   
  
"You don't look at me, or touch me, or pretend you are swatting mosquitoes away from me but you really aren't. . . I can't hit you anymore!" She punched his chest weakly, again and again. "And. . .I miss it. . . I miss y-you. . ." She collapsed into his arms, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Slowly Miroku wrapped his arms around her, so tight she was surprised she could still breathe. But, it made everything feel like it would be alright, everything would be fixed. She was in his arms, after all.

========================================================

"Have you seen Miroku?" Kagome looked through the fire they'd built towards the forest they'd emerged from. A cool breeze blew by, making her twist her hair and put it over her shoulder. It was a fruitless attempt, seeing how it quickly resumed waving in front of her face.

Inuyasha watched her, knowing the entire thing was a sham.

She was a good actor though. He wouldn't have known if he hadn't been sp--body guarding.

"Why do you like him?" By the look on her face, he'd asked the right question. She seemed a bit paler for the second time that day. "_Well_?"

"Well what?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I'm aloud to pause for effect aren't I?"

"No." He smirked at her flustered face.

"He's caring, considerate--"

"Perverted."

"Protective--"

"Has twisted morals."

Kagome stood up, forced fury flaring behind her stormy orbs. "How so?!"

"He blackmailed a man!"

"When?"

Inuyasha glared, "Remember the Water Goddess?"

The miko's mouth formed an 'o' before sitting back down on the log next to him. "That doesn't mean anything! The man sacrificed another child to cover up for his son!"

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

"No!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're just saying that so you'll win the argument."

Kagome sent him another testy glare. "So what if I was? And, for your information, I'm not."

"You're tellin' me that you'd just give your child up?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm not saying that either. I'd find another way." Kagome ignored his typical 'keh', bringing them into a silence. She looked over at him, where he seemed to be deep in thought, something she'd rarely ever seen. Maybe she should be a bit bolder. . . "I mean, my husband and I wouldn't let the god or goddess destroy the village _or _take our child. Any child for that matter. My husband's going to be strong, tough, but still have that softness in his golden-"

Inuyasha's ears stood at attention, both swiveled to face her. His face looked out into the flames, hoping that would cover the excited blush creeping onto his cheeks. So she was thinking ahead. "His golden. . .?"

"Heart."

The hybrid rose an eyebrow, _Good save. _"Ah. So Miroku's all those things."

"Yes, yes he is." _For Sango. . ._ Kagome nodded. They'd both been gone for a while, she hoped they found their way back soon.

"Weird he's gone when Sango is." Inuyasha voiced both their thoughts absent mindedly. He'd get her to admit it soon enough.

. . .Hopefully.

"I'm going to go find them." Kagome nodded an affirmative, giving a quick smile to the napping kitsune on the other side of the fire. "Keep an eye on Shippou, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha waved a passive hand, "If you scream, you better hope Miroku gets there before I do."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because if he doesn't I'll kill him for not being there to protect his. . .woman." He snarled out the last word.

Kagome nodded slowly, her walking turning into a run before she could say anything. _Did he just say that? He did! He said it!_

Shippou cracked open an eye, hoping Inuyasha hadn't noticed his irregular breathing. This was perfect! Now all he had to do was get _away_ before Inuyasha could notice. His bottle green eyes spotted a stone a few inches away. If he could just get it. . .

Inuyasha stood up, causing Shippou to quickly shut his eyes, tossing a few more sticks into the dying flames. Then he lazily sat down, his back toward the kit.

Perfect. . .

Shippou slowly curled his small fingers around the rock, then, threw it to the hanyou's right. Instantly Inuyasha's eyes darted in that direction, and before Shippou could move a muscle towards his target Inuyasha was off to find the maker of the noise.

He couldn't have asked for an easier escape.

=======================================================

"Miroku? Sango? Kirara?" Kagome crept farther into the forest, her hand tightening its grip on her bow. If someone came out at her she was ready.

Only the crickets responded to her calls. Her school shoes crunched the fallen leaves, she really had to learn to walk quietly like Inuyasha.

Kagome spotted the pathway she was sure they'd walked on earlier that evening and headed towards it. Where were they?

=======================================================

Miroku put his arm on Sango's shoulder, "Wait. I thought I heard something."

Instinctively Sango's hand shot up to Hiraikotsu, ready to throw it over her shoulder in a seconds notice. "What is it, Miroku?"

They had spotted the camp fire of the others a few minutes ago, Inuyasha had already established a camp.

"Sango, go on to the campsite, I'll be right there."

"But--"

"Don't worry," he soothed, "It's probably just a rabbit or something. . . Go on ahead, I'll be right there." Sango gave him a skeptical look but nodded all the same.

"Alright, but if you're not back we're going to go search for you." Kirara mewed an agreement, jumping back onto her owner's shoulder.

Miroku smiled dashingly, making her knees go a bit weak, "I'll be back soon." As a last minute thought he darted forward, kissing her cheek. She heated up, ready to hit him out of reflex, but he was already off towards the sound.

"He better be." She looked over at Kirara, blushing enough to put the reddest apple to shame.

========================================================

He felt happy about himself at that moment. If he could have, his chest would be puffed up like a balloon. He'd kissed Sango! Sango! The girl of his dreams. He might get a beating when he got back, from both girls, but that didn't matter. Nothing could stop him no--

__

Crunch, crunch. Snap!

Miroku froze, trying to figure out what direction it was coming from.

__

Cruuuunch.

Left! No, right. Left again. Were there two of them?

========================================================

Kagome looked over her shoulder. She could sense someone coming, the silence wasn't as loud now, although her hearing had intensified. Who was it? _What _was it?

Suddenly something grabbed her shoulder and she let out a scream.

========================================================

Inuyasha heard the echo of a familiar, terrified scream. He'd heard it enough by accidentally walking in on her in the springs to know with one hundred percent confidence it was Kagome. Things like that stick with you forever. And he didn't only mean the scream.

Without a second thought he raced towards the trees. _Naraku? Kagura? Kikyo?_ Whoever it was, they'd be sorry.

========================================================

She was giddy, and thinking so much she didn't even hear Kirara mewing consistently from her shoulder until she reached the clearing. Sango entered the light of the fire to find no one there. No one at all. Had Inuyasha and Kagome gone to get firewood? She looked at the pile lying by the fire and realized that wasn't it.

It'd taken her at least five minutes to reach the camp, shouldn't Miroku be there by now if it was 'nothing'? She hurried off towards the trees she thought he had gone into. _Please let him be alright. . ._

========================================================

"Kagome?"

"Miroku! Thank god it was you! I thought someone was following me!" Kagome gave a relieved sigh before noticing Sango wasn't there. "Where's Sango?"

"Oh. . .um. . .she went ahead." Miroku sounded a bit high pitched, though not by much.

"Are you ok, Miroku?" She cocked her head to the side, noticing there was something in his eyes that made her a bit uneasy.

"Yeah. I'm alright Kagome." He walked a few steps closer. "You know, we've been pretending we're a couple for a while. . ."

"I know, but it looks like we--"

"I'm starting to like it." Kagome's eyes widened at his declaration.

"What?!" Kagome took a step back, right into a tree. "Oh! You're joking! It's a joke! Nice one, Miroku, but it's more scary than anything."

Miroku seemed to be battling something, like he was forcing himself on. If she didn't know better it'd look like he was scared about something, nervous even. Suddenly he closed the space between them, and, with one last worried look in his eyes, lunged forward seizing her lips with his own.

In the darkness Inuyasha dropped his sword, it silently hitting the ground. His eyes were wide with disbelief. _What. . .?_

In another direction, deeper into the trees Sango felt all the air leave her lungs. _He. . .kissed her. Miroku kissed Kagome!_


	7. What Became of Her

****

I'm With Him - Chapter 7

By: Sakura Katsana

__

Disclaimer: .ashayunI nwo ton od I do not own Inuyasha.

Sakura's Note: I'm already miss this story even though I haven't even written the final sentence yet. I have really appreciated all the reviews I've gotten, they mean the world to me to know that you've enjoyed my work. I'll be off to high school August 30th, and all your encouraging words are really supportive.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed or just read this story. I know sometimes just clicking the review button seems like a lot. So, thank you for enjoying this story, its truly been a great time working on it.

At the end of this chapter you can read the more detailed summary for my next fic, which will be posted directly after this one.

Thanks again, enjoy!

=======================================================

__

Chapter 7: What Became of Her

"Miroku . . ." Sango's voice was barely even a whisper, and her throat felt painfully dry. She turned on her heel, racing through the trees away from the camp.

Inuyasha caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and realized who it had to be. He couldn't help but think she was right to run, to deny what was happening.

So he ran.

He would take care of Miroku later.

========================================================

Kagome's eyes were wide and her mind was reeling from shock. Her muscles were tense and she could feel a few succumbing to spasms. Amongst everything going on in her scrambled mind one word was louder than all the rest.

Inuyasha.

She felt Miroku quivering every few seconds. It'd already been seven. That was more than seven seconds too long. Suddenly all the shock was gone, replaced with anger. She knocked him away, her face set in a scowl and her body shaking. He hit a tree as Kagome turned, hiding her glassy eyes from his view.

"Miroku, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome . . ."

The miko's pearl gray eyes widened, more so than during the kiss.

========================================================

Sango clenched her teeth together. She would NOT scream, curse, or kill anyone right now. Most of all, she would not cry. She would definitely not shed a tear over this.

She wanted to leave, but without Kirara that wasn't possible. She'd have to stop off at the campsite.

__

Where am I running to? Which direction . . .? Sango stopped to look around, trying to use her natural instincts to find her route. The taijiya wasn't used to being so disoriented and confused when trying to find her way.

She was lost.

The trees blocked even most of the moonlight in this part of the forest and the clouds that she could see bid a warning of rain. She would have to turn back, try and find her bearings. Sango turned, walking into a tree.

"Damn it!" She screamed. Her knees shook before they collapsed beneath her. She sat there in a crumpled heap, too exhausted to stand.

"Sango?"

The tree was talking.

Yes, she had lost her sanity and it was all that damn monk's fault!

When she didn't respond the 'tree' turned, "Sango? What happened? Why are you in here? I told you I'd be back soon-"

He noticed she had frozen, her shoulders straight and her whole body rigid.

"Sango? What's wrong?" Miroku knelt down , putting a hand on her shoulder. Automatically he knew that was the wrong choice . . .

"Don't give me that . . .you two-faced, lying, playing, bastard!" Sango knocked him away, breaking down into tears. The dark-haired man had to blink for a moment.

"What? Sango, I-"

"How could you kiss her?" Sango hissed through tears, her next sentence blocked out by thunder.

"Kiss who?" Miroku frowned, considering all the possibilities of her cryptic question. "Sango! Kiss who? You're the only one I've-"

"I saw you." Her words were clipped, and her movements cold and reserved. "Inuyasha saw it too. You can't lie to everyone."

"I didn't kiss anyone!"   
  
"You lie."

"Who are you talking about-"

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed to the ground. "It was just a _plan, _Miroku! How did you fall for her so fast? Is it that easy to replace me?"

"Sango, I didn't kiss Kagome . . .Whoever you saw wasn't me! I went to see what the noise was, they were deer, I was coming back and you ran into me. I haven't even seen Kagome." She shook her head, denying all his words access. The exterminator stood, leaving.

"I don't want to hear lies, Miroku." She whispered.

The monk jumped to his feet, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You don't want to hear lies, so I'm telling you the truth. Look at me and tell me I am lying."

"Let go of me, Miroku."

"Look me in the eyes."

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"No."

She glared at him, and he took the chance to bring up her chin. "When you came along . . .I was going to ask you to bear my child."

"I don't need to hear this-"

"But, something in my head said something that gave me hope, and scared me. _If you ask her, she'll never give you a chance. She's too good to be asked that._ So I listened. I tried to get your attention everyday of my life since you came. And when you came up with this plan, I felt that it might work both ways. That while making him jealous, you would get jealous too . . ."

He noticed she had stopped fighting in his arms. That was a good sign.

"And then when I kissed you . . .gods, Sango. It was only on the cheek, but Kami-sama it was perfect!" She looked up at him skeptically, but when she saw his eyes glimmering the same way hers were, she couldn't seem to distrust him. "I didn't kiss Kagome, I don't know what you saw . . .but it wasn't me."

========================================================

Inuyasha stormed through the forest, branches slashing bloody lines down his cheeks. It had taken him ten minutes to realize he was bleeding at all.

His anger was building . . .

And he'd left his sword in the forest like an irresponsible idiot.

So, it wasn't a big surprise when he found his self control losing most of it's . . .control. _Not now . . .I could kill anyone . . .I--Miroku kissed my woman . . ._ His vision was more a spectrum of red than the varied palette he was used to.

Without another clear thought he was chasing Miroku's scent.

========================================================

"Shippou?!"

" . . .yeah." The kitsune grabbed his head where it had hit the tree, rubbing the already painful lump there. "Sorry."

"What . . .how . . ._why _would you do that?! What were you thinking?" Kagome breathed, her hands over her heart. How could she voice what was running through her head right now? They weren't exactly child-friendly words or thoughts . . .

"I don't like seeing everyone so messed up . . .so I thought that if I looked like Miroku and kissed you then you--"

"Then I would call it off and tell Inuyasha everything . . ." The distraught miko's vision was a bit blurry from unshed tears.

"Well . . .actually . . ." Shippou trailed off, finally mumbling something under his breath. The few words Kagome could understand weren't calming her pounding heart at all.

"Could you repeat that please?"

"Inuyasha and Sango . . .they um . . .they came in and . . .t-they--"

"_WHAT?!_" Her voice carried through the forest, stirring birds from their nests in the treetops. "They . . ._saw_?! Oh my gods . . .Sango's heart will be broken, and Inuyasha's probably decided to try killing the real Miroku!"

"I didn't know they would come!" Shippou insisted, running toward the scent of the hanyou. "Uh oh . . ."   
  
Kagome's head whipped around, looking at him with dread. "What?" She found her answer without his response when she followed his stare. "Oh gods . . ."

Shippou gulped, "Tetsusaiga . . ."

========================================================

"Who else looks like you, Miroku?" Sango asked bluntly, closing her eyes when the rain finally began to fall. She was tired of all this, if he could just tell her the truth.

"No one that I know of." the monk's lavender eyes stared back at her full of unchecked determination. Why was he so good at this? "We need to find Kagome, you must have seen someone else--"

"I can't see her without remembering. That's why I'm leaving." the demon exterminator sniffed, taking a deep breath. She wanted to sit there and believe him, and she had seen enough illusions during this one year to make her think twice, but it had been him. Hadn't it?

His usually calm exterior had already cracked a while ago, but right now it looked as if even his resolve was crumbling. He was losing her. "Sango, you can't go!"

She paused, "Why not? I don't enjoy having my heart broken, and unlike you, I don't break hearts either." With that out of her system, she straightened her back with dignity and brushed off her pants with shaky hands.

"Then you can't leave." Miroku whispered, only loud enough for her to barely hear it over the rain.

"Stop being so persistent. Groping random women was one thing, but kissing my best friend and then coming to me . . .no. There's no real reason I can't go. I've only stayed this long to hear you out because I'm a foolish lovesick girl who doesn't want to believe what's right in front of her."

"You said you didn't break hearts, so if you leave . . .that won't be true. Sango, I-"

"Monk . . ." He turned, faced with a problem he hadn't expected. Two red eyes glared at him, making him take a step back out of reflex. He knew those eyes all too well.

Sango looked back from the sodden path with wide eyes full of realization. He didn't have his sword, and he'd seen the same thing she had. And worst of all, he had seen Miroku kiss Kagome, which made this a very intrusive situation.

========================================================

"Come on, Shippou! We've got to hurry! Who knows what Inuyasha will have accomplished by the time we get there!"   
  
"I'm going as fast as I can, Kagome." the fox demon huffed again, becoming tired already in his horse form.

The miko jumped off, grabbing the now-kitsune by the hand. "We'll get there faster running." Shippou nodded an affirmative, allowing her to pull him through the trees.

"His scent changed here," Shippou informed, "From here on out he's been a demon."

"I should have never agreed to any of this. It would have all been avoided if I had just told him how I felt!" She dodged a low branch, jumped a log, and then stopped fully. There was a flash of red in the distance from Inuyasha's haori. It couldn't have been anything else--not that red.

"Inuyasha, I know what you are thinking." Miroku put his hands in front of him, showing he was unarmed. "It wasn't me. Someone else kissed Kagome." He didn't expect it to work, so it wasn't a big disappointment when the demon only advanced forward snarling.

__

This is what he deserves. He kissed your woman--Kagome. He had no right. Inuyasha barely had the strength to fight his demon blood, and he knew whatever regrets he carried tomorrow would be because of this. But there was no way to stop it, not now . . .

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome knocked away a stubborn vine, stumbling on a rock on her way down onto the more distinguished path.

The demon was slammed to the ground, growling angrily. It only took him a second to stand again, and when he did Kagome was surprised to see no difference. The only change was he was now gaining on _her_.

"Inuyasha, it's me, it's Kagome." She inched forward, refusing to be scared. This was Inuyasha, _her_ Inuyasha. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew it. "Miroku didn't do anything, he wasn't there."

The temporary demon paused, cocking his head to the side. There was something in his eyes that reminded her of doubt, but she couldn't be so sure. He was a youkai now, reason wasn't fond of staying with him during that time.

She couldn't tell him it was Shippou, not while he was like this. He had to calm down and change back to the lovable hanyou she knew and loved before he could find out. Otherwise he might go after the most defenseless one of them instead.

He took another step forward, his demon side practically having to force his body.

"Inuyasha . . ."

He growled, continuing ahead.

"I know it sounds wrong, but if you calm down I will explain." Kagome carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as his breathing deepened. He was fighting it! _Good._ Kagome smiled, "It's ok, Inuyasha." She took another step forward.

She hated to see him like this.

Without another moments hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his torso, holding on as tight as she could. There wasn't much else she could do, except let him know she was there for him.

Sango's eyebrows knitted together from confusion. This wasn't fitting together right. Miroku seemed confused enough as it was, and Kagome seemed to be backing up his words. She wouldn't had he kissed her like that . . .

But she'd seen someone out there, who was it?

No one looked like Miroku.

Thunder rolled overhead and the rain seeped through her clothes. She didn't notice Miroku looking at her, his eyes searching her. He wanted her to believe him, no matter how hard it was to do so.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly flashed gold, then red, and finally settled back to the stunning shade of honey Kagome had come to know and love. "I'm here, Inuyasha. It's ok."

The hanyou pushed her away just enough to look into her eyes, his own showing unbearable confusion.

"Shippou couldn't take it, he didn't like seeing everyone so mixed up." Kagome started, and could tell that he was slowly coming to understand. She continued though, the miko didn't want anymore misunderstandings to tear them apart. "He turned into Miroku, and kissed me, hoping that I would tell you everything that we've been doing. He didn't expect you and Sango to be there."

"I know what you've been doing." His words came out harsher than he had intended, although they portrayed his true feelings. "I overheard you at the springs."

Kagome blinked, shocked, "You were there? So you've known all this time? And you've still been playing along, putting me through all of this?"   
  
"You tricked me, made me think I was some kind of damned fool. Not to mention so damn jealous I was ready to kill Miroku . . .Then your same plan causes Shippou to come in and cause me to think the monk had real feelings for you. I think we're far from even."

The stormy-eyed girl winced with regret, but it was soon replaced with dread. "So you know why I did it . . .don't you?"

"I . . .I do." his honey eyes locked with hers. Fear shot through her before reality finally sunk in.

The look she gave him then would have killed him any other time, but now he knew why. "I should have known the others were wrong. You want to die with Kikyo, not stay here with someone desperate enough to betray you to get you to admit your feelings." She was surprised to find that no matter how hard she tried she could not pull away from him.

He held her wrists tighter, "No. They're right."

"W-what?"

"Kikyo was my first love, but it was conditional. She wanted me as a human, and disowned me otherwise. Then she wanted me to give up life to be with her when she wanted me. I was a toy to her. She played with me when she wanted to. You never did that."

"Whatever form I'm in, you accept me without disgust. You cry for me, tolerate me, and are the first thing in my mind every morning. Although your plan was the dumbest piece of shit you've ever pulled . . .You did it to be with someone as undeserving as me."

Kagome gave a watery smile, "You'll never be undeserving, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Let me finish, woman." She giggled at his loving tone.

"I'm sorry, go on."

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi. And it took me a year and a half to say it out loud once, so don't pretend you didn't hear it. I'm not--"

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully, lightly yanking on a strand of silvery hair. "Inuyasha, shut up and let me do something it's taken me a year and a half to do . . ." With that, the futuristic girl rose up onto her tip toes, capturing his lips with her own. "I love you, my Inuyasha." She resized his lips passionately, running her hands over his velvet ears.

Needless to say he refused to stop just to breathe.

Really, who needed to _breathe_ anyway?

Sango gave a rigid sigh. She hated being wrong, and more so she hated having accused Miroku of something her heart had told her he could never do all along. "M-Miroku, I--" The seventeen year old blushed automatically when she noticed he was staring at her. There was a look in his eyes, something that made her uneasy but excited at the same time.

"No need to apologize, Lady Sango." Miroku didn't miss the flinch when he called her formally. "Shippou does transform quite remarkably into others. My past experiences didn't help the matter much either. But" --The monk walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder-- "there is one thing you should know."

Sango waited, annoyed that he chose now of all times to pause for dramatics.

"Although I grope a lot of bottoms . . .I've never kissed any of those bottom's owners. Except for one."

The taijiya really didn't see why he was rubbing it in her face like this. It wasn't funny, only embarrassing. Not to mention it was already awkward with the kissing couple in the background. She definitely didn't want to know about his past escapades with women luckier than her.

"Where is this going, Houshi-sama?" He was using formalities, she assumed it would only be right for her to do the same.

"The one girl I did kiss . . .Well, she was a fiery one, most likely still is. I pursued her for a while before I got to kiss her. Beautiful girl."

Sango felt her fists clenching. What did this girl have that she didn't?

"Had the most gorgeous eyes a man could ask for, and the hair of a goddess."

Ah.

She'd always known her hair wasn't silky, nor were her eyes all that beautiful. No wonder he'd kissed her . . .

"So, when I got that kiss I was basically floating. It had erased all the pain she'd given me with rejection. Do you know what became of her?"

Sango whirled around, flames blazing in her pomegranate eyes. "No, Houshi-sama, I do not. And, I don't give a--" She gasped, stunned when she felt someone's lips on her own. Then the heat was gone, and two lilac orbs opened in front of hers.

"I kissed her again . . .right in front of a very passionate couple that's been going at it for about five minutes a few feet away."

Shippou sighed from his perch in a nearby tree. "I knew my plan wasn't going to backfire . . ."

She stuttered, happy when she found her voice to speak. "But that's not all that happened . . .Miroku." He raised a curious eyebrow, waiting for her explanation. She darted forward, kissing him blissfully. When she let go it was all Sango could do to not laugh at his dazed smile. "She kissed him back."

========================================================

::sniff, sniff:: I love sappy endings! It didn't continue on to weddings or children, but I don't care. You can imagine those things better than I could tell them to you.

Once again, thank you to everyone who read this story, and a special thanks to all of those who reviewed.

Like I said, I'll be posting my next story directly after this. Here's a more detailed summary:

__

Thief of Hearts: Inuyasha leads the powerful band of thieves known as the Sengoku Jidai. Feared by everyone, the treacherous men raid the cities of the desert for countless treasures, although none are as sought after as the Shikon Jewel. With their King's command, they finally raid the city of Shikon in hopes of gaining their precious prize that would make their dreams of ultimate riches true. But, when their fearless leader meets the jewel's royal--and fiery--protector, the Jidai's worst fear arises. Could Inuyasha, their valiant chief, put them at risk . . .for love?

Sunny days, and breathtaking dreams,

Sakura Katsana


End file.
